Bura Bura no Mi
The is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit which allows the brand “''everything that falls under the user’s eye''” exerting absolute control over them. The Fruit makes the user a Branding Human, and was eaten by Varuna Souzan. Appearance History Strengths & Weaknesses The Bura Bura no Mi allows the user to implant marks on objects and people by looking them with their eyes: the process is done by a crimson laser beam gleaming from the user’s eye and hitting the target in the part where eye focus lies. Once the target is branded, they have their free will completely erased, being forced to obey every whim of the user. There is no virtual limit in terms of time of effect or distance, as the user can implant mental commands to the victim virtually everywhere and anywhere with no possibility of disobedience on their part. However, the brand does require a certain “contact” from the shooting eye, which must remain open and bloodshot to exercise control. This mean that the user can only control as many targets in a given moment as many eyes they have got, being forced to dispel their “eye branding” in case having to switch from a target to another. People and objects are both controllable under the Fruit’s eye branding, but they do differ slightly in execution. People, by default are controllable regardless of their size and strength and even willpower relative to the user, with a single branding being able to bring down even the mightiest and most imposing warriors. Objects and elements can be controlled as well, but the scope of the branding power varies depending on how tightly “united” their parts are to each other. If the power, for example is exercised on a machinery or a building where each part is welded together, the entire object will be controlled in a similar manner as a human; on the other hand, fluid objects just as sand, air and water can be connected only so far to the branding: the user can control only an amount of element equivalent to their mass per employed eye. In terms of performable actions, the Bura Bura will allow the user to manipulate the victims as they were puppets on their strings, making them do every action they desire on their mental whims. The invisible force exercised by the branding will function on those objects as a limited form of telekinesis, as users can levitate their victims or making them fight beyond their normal capacities until their muscles starts to tear. Branded objects too can be telekinetically guided by the user, though the control does not extend to parts of them not welded together (for example, a user may lift a branded house, but the furniture inside won’t be subjected to the branding and can’t be automatically controlled). When it comes to unbounded elements, the user’s degree of control is far higher, as it can impose any volume and shape give their fixed mass, making up the lack of scope with greater versatility. While the branding themselves are almost impossible to remove or to protect against if not by knocking out the user, it is possible for targets to defend themselves by having their Busoshoku Haki shielding the observed part. Wielders of Haoshoku are the only one who can regain control after by affected by the mark, using their inner will of domain to wrestle out control from the user. The mark’s imposition is nigh-instantaneous, but it is fairly easy to telegraph, as it is pointed out by a red flash and the indication from the irises, thus is not impossible to take preemptive steps against it. A fairly unique application of Bura Bura comes with his Awakening. Instead of granting the fruit widespread control over the environment, as many Paramecia are apt doing, the user can summon more eyes from several body party, amplifying the degree of control they have the surrounding. A limit to maximus number of eyes is yet unknown, though it is notable to keeping focus on a many branded targets at once can cause the use greater strain than just puppeteering objects or people with one’s own natural eyes. Aside of those, the Bura Bura is subjected to the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Etymology References . Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia Devil Fruits